Sexual tension
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Castle and Beckett's thoughts during the hand rubbing scene from the episode "An Embarrassment of Bitches" (4x13)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was a little bored so decided to write something and the scene that I could think of was the hand rubbing scene. I hope you enjoy it and have fun reading it. Please write reviews and let me know what you think of it. I really need to improve my writing so let me know what you liked and didn't like about the fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or its characters**

Sexual tension

Beckett

Kate Beckett was anxiously pacing up and down through her apartment, constantly checking her wristwatch, waiting impatiently for Castle to show up. He was supposed to come at her apartment and drop Royal off since they both have agreed to a joint custody of the dog. And he was supposed to arrive at her apartment an hour ago but he hadn't shown up yet. Kate knew very well that Castle always did what he wanted and that really annoyed her. She was getting more nervous with every passed second that she spent in waiting for him.

 _"I am so gonna kill him when he arrives!"_ She thought to herself and smiled, imagining in her mind how she would kill him slowly. Then she heard a knock on the door and she hurriedly opened it with one swift move. Castle dropped the leash of the dog and let Royal in her apartment. When Kate saw Castle standing at her threshold, smiling, she thought to herself: _"He is so late and have the nerve to smile at me!"_ But when she saw that he was in such a light-hearted mood and even more precisely when she heard him laughing, she couldn't help but smile as well, her anger long forgotten.

She eyed him suspiciously, waiting until he entered in her apartment and closed the door behind him saying, "Castle, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago. It's called shared custody, not show up when you want custody." Even though she wasn't angry at him anymore for being so late, she couldn't just let him get away with it. She went closer to Castle, staring at the dog, which was lying on the floor.

"Yeah, I thought I had everything together," he started explaining her, shuffling through his bag on the table, "but at the last minute, I could not find Mr. Squeaky." He said, showing her the squeaky toy and she quickly took it from his hands, examining it. "So, don't worry about feeding him. I had a rib eye I couldn't finish." He said and looked at the dog, smiling.

Kate looked at Royal as well and asked, "You fed him a steak?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Don't worry. We worked it off. He played, uh, fetch in the hall," he started bragging and she looked at Castle again. "And then we watched some 'Beverly Hills Chihuahua'. Boy, this guy," he nodded and smiled broadly at her, "this guy is a snuggler."

 _"I bet he's not the only one,"_ she thought to herself and imagined Castle snuggling her instead of the dog but then she quickly put that thought away and said:

"And I bet you let him sit on your couch, didn't you?" She said it in a stern tone, making it sound like she was accusing him of something, not knowing what else to say.

"Um..." he started and by the guilty look on his face she knew she had guessed right.

"No, it's okay. You can be the fun one. I'll just be the bad guy," she turned towards Royal, talking to him, "because there is no way that you are shedding all over my couch."

"Oh, no. He's perfectly happy right there," he answered, reassuring her of that. "Oh, and he loves it when you rub him right between the eyes. Just little circles with your thumb," he started explaining enthusiastically, grabbing her hand and then he put her sleeve up a little bit just to show her how exactly the pet liked being rubbed. He started rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, saying, "Just like this. Not too hard, just -" but then he trailed off and looked straight into her hazel eyes.

Kate couldn't move - she just froze there, not knowing what to say or do. The instant she felt Castle's touch on her hand she got so mesmerized by the sensation that his last few words escaped her. Her stomach clenched in response of the light and gentle strokes of his thumb. What started as a innocent demonstration of how to rub the dog turned to so much more intimate moment between them. And it all started the moment Castle stopped just rubbing meaningless circles through her hand and slowed down the pace, making the touching of her hand purposeful, gentle and teasing. There was nothing innocent at that very moment - his moves, his expertise strokes, even the way he touched her hand - everything was filled with meaning and erotic nature. The air filled with tension and it was like the time had stopped the moment she felt the gentle touch of his thumb. There was just her and Castle and his oh-so-slow and teasing touches. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt for Castle and the longing she felt deep down in her stomach. She was eager for so much more. She found herself craving for his sensual touch and wanted it never to stop. If only Castle pulled her closer to his body, continuing his sweet torture she definitely wouldn't fight it. In fact, she found herself wishing that he would pull her in his strong arms and kiss her. She was watching his lips intently remembering the sweet taste from Castle's lips back then when he had kissed her. But when she looked up and saw the look on Castle's face, watching her so intently she just remembered that he was just showing her how to pet the dog and nothing more could happen between them. Not that she didn't want though.

"Castle," she said his name in a low and raspy tone, failing to cover the need in her own voice. She had to stop him before it was too late.

"Yeah. There's... you get it. Yeah." He stuttered nervously a few words and she looked down, not daring to look him in the eyes, which she knew were filled with lust. "Um, all right. You guys have fun." He said and by the sound of his steps, she figured that he was leaving already. "Don't miss me too much. The dog, not you." When Kate heard Castle closing the door she sighted and then laughed at his last statement.

She grabbed the squeaky toy Castle had left her and sat on the couch, all the while she was watching suspiciously at Royal. The dog was looking at her as well. She just couldn't resist his sweet puppy eyes and the way it was looking at her - it reminded her of Castle's face when he was begging her for something. So she finally gave up, melted by the look on Royal's face and called him, "Okay, come on. Right here." She squeezed the squeaky toy and Royal jumped on the couch happily. "Come on. Right here. Come on. You're so cute." She was all smiling while the dog was licking her face and waiving its tale happily.

* * *

Castle

Castle knew that Beckett would probably be pissed off at him for being late so he just stood at her apartment's door, mustering enough courage to knock at it. He slowly and hesitantly knocked on Beckett's door and he was surprised that she opened it so quickly.

 _"Okay, good, he thought to himself looking at her. She doesn't look very pissed off."_

Even though she didn't look very angry, he still let go of the dog's leash and let Royal to be the first who entered her apartment just to be sure. Kate was eyeing him suspiciously so he laughed and entered in her apartment, hoping to lighten up the mood just in case she wasn't very pleased with him.

"Castle, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago. It's called shared custody, not show up when you want custody." Kate complained, closing the door.

 _"Show up when you want custody - that's very funny, he though to himself but didn't comment it."_ He didn't want risking to annoy her anymore than that.

"Yeah, I thought I had everything together," he was explaining away to her, shuffling through his bag, trying to find a certain toy, "but at the last minute, I could not find Mr. Squeaky." He said and took out the toy he was looking for then and gave it to her. "So don't worry about feeding him. I had a rib eye I couldn't finish." He informed her and smiled broadly at the dog in front of him.

"You fed him a steak?" She asked, a bit surprised, and judging by her accusing tone it was something he wasn't supposed to do.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We worked it off." He justified himself. "He played, uh, fetch in the hall, and then we watched some 'Beverly Hills Chihuahua' Boy, this guy," he smiled broadly nodding at her, "this guy is a snuggler." He bragged.

"And I bet you let him sit on your couch, didn't you?" She said in accusing tone, like he has done something unforgivable.

"Um.." He started but trailed of, wondering what was wrong with that.

"No, it's okay. You can be the fun one. I'll just be the bad guy," she said like she was insinuating that it was all his fault, "because there is no way that you are shedding all over my couch," she commented sternly, watching the dog.

"Oh, no. He's perfectly happy right there," he said, pointing to the dog, reassuring her that Royal was going to be all right even on the floor. "Oh, and he loves it when you rub him right between the eyes," he remembered to tell her. "Just little circles with your thumb," he explained, taking her hand in his and putting her sleeve out of the way just to show her. "Just like this. Not too hard, just-" He just started running circles through her hand, showing her how to pet Royal when he just trailed off. Seeing the look on her face, her deep hazel eyes and feeling her soft skin against his thumb make him forget what he was saying. He witnessed the sudden change in her mood - she half-opened her mouth like she was going to say something, or perhaps stop him but then she just stared at him, her eyes darken with what he supposed was pure desire. So he slowed down the pace and started rubbing her hand intentionally, teasingly, watching her intently all the while. He hadn't thought that he could possibly like such an innocent and light touch but liking didn't even suffice the feelings he was having at that very moment. Kate's soft skin, the heat of her hand, her eyes filled with lust - they all affected him. He was watching her intently, still gently stroking her hand, waiting for her to say something, to stop him or to pull away but yet her face didn't even flinch and she didn't move away. Not that he wanted to stop anyway. In fact he wanted to move even closer to her, to touch her soft skin even more

He was mesmerized with sensations when he barely heard Kate's voice, saying, "Castle." To be more precise, he just saw her moving her lips in what he guessed was his name.

He abruptly stopped, letting go of her hand and said nervously, "Yeah, there's you get it. Yeah." He looked away, ready to leave, saying, "Um, all right. You guys have fun. Don't miss me too much," he said only half-joking, pointing at Kate but then he changed his mind and quickly added, "The dog, not you." He pointed at the dog and then back at Kate and then hurriedly closed the door, before she could say anything.

After he closed the door he leaned on it and took a deep steady breath that he had been holding for so long. He started taking slow and steady breaths, calming himself down. After such an intense moment with Kate he definitely needed to calm down and think about the situation. In that moment he wished he could go back and continue what he had started. He hesitantly took the doorknob in his hands, ready to open the door and go back when he heard Kate's laugh from inside. He guessed that she was playing with the dog so he changed his mind and slowly walked away.


	2. What if

**AN: I wasn't going to write another chapter but then I decided to grant al-fanaan 91's wish. By his request, here's another chapter that I wrote specially for him.** **It's not a sequel - this is** **what could have happened if Castle went back in the apartment, but only in his imagination. ( It's more like explanation why he didn't go back since nothing happened in the episode) I wrote it in a very short time but I still hope you like it as well as the other readers. Please write reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or its characters**

 **What if**

After Castle closed the door of Beckett's apartment he leaned on it and took a deep steady breath that he had been holding for so long. He started taking slow and steady breaths, calming himself down. After such an intense moment with Kate he definitely needed to calm down and think about the situation. Thinking about Kate and the whole tense situation that happened between them got him wishing to make a step and talk to her. In that moment he just wished he could go back in there and continue what he had started with her.

He took the doorknob in his hand hesitantly, determined to go back inside and see Beckett again. What would happen if he really opened the door and went back inside? What could happen between them, he wondered. He would just open the door swiftly - he wouldn't even knock on it - and would enter in her apartment, determined to finish what he had started. He would just grab Kate abruptly without any warning and would finally kiss her. He had been dreaming to taste her lips at least one more time ever since they shared a kiss long ago when they were undercover. Back then, when he kissed her and saw that he took her off guards, he knew she kissed him back but he wasn't very sure whether it was because of their undercover or there was more than that. But in that moment he could imagine very clearly in his mind how he would kiss her and she would kiss him back, lovingly and passionately. He wouldn't give her time to think, to protest or say even a word - he would just kiss her right away. He wanted to confess her about his feelings and what he truly felt for her. He had done that before - he had told her he loved her - but he knew she didn't remember any of that. But then again he decided against it, even though he was truly torn apart. Even though he wanted to let her know about his feelings he had no intention to say that he loved her once again - no. He intended to show her his feelings. He would show her that he loved her by making love to her because actions speak louder than words. He would undoubtedly show her how much he loved her and cared about her.

In fact, he could clearly see the picture in his mind. He would open the door and she would wait there, still occupied with the dog. He would instantly grab her and kiss her passionately, without any warning. He would just attack her with his lips right away and wouldn't give her any time or warning. No time to think or do anything. No time to protest or even to process the situation. No time to fight against her basic instincts. He would break the sweet tension that he had caused between them and turn it into passion. He would go there and satisfy the desire he knew he saw in her eyes the moment he had touched her hand. But he wouldn't be just kissing her - no. He would kiss her and touch her, feel the heat he had created in her body just by one small innocent touch. He would lure her with his sweet and tender kisses and would tease her until she begs him to do something. Then he would fulfill every desire and craving that he surely knew she had. He had seen it in her eyes just before he left. The dark desire and craving for more. More of his touches, more of his skin, more of his heat. He had seen the darkener look of pure desire on her face and her pleading eyes. She craved for more and he was gonna give it to her. He would grab her by the waist and she would wrap her legs tightly around his body. Then he would rip off her shirt and kiss her neck, her stomach, her whole body. He would follow his raw, animal instincts and wouldn't stop kissing her and teasing her, not even for a second. Not even to take a breath. Because even though she made him stop just moments ago when he was testing her, he knew she wanted it, too. Just as much as he wanted it. A few moments ago he just turned coward and escaped even before anything could happen between them. But he knew for sure that he was more than ready for Kate. In fact, he wanted her ever since he saw her. From the first moment they met, he had a craving, a hunger, pure lust for her. To have her, to love her and cherish her body, her curves, her everything. And he intended to do that. The whole scenario was so vivid in his mind that he knew it had to be right.

But what would happen if his expectations were greater than reality? What if she indeed protested or made him stop? What if she pushed him away? What would happen if she was too afraid and she would just turn him away? What if she wasn't ready for him? Or maybe too scared to let that happen? He was having second thoughts, being torn apart between his mind and his heart. He wanted to go inside and kiss her, make her forget about any doubts she might have. But then again, he was also scared. He was afraid of a possible rejection. He was afraid that it could ruin their partnership. Their friendship. The bond they had and shared between them. It could all go away if he acted too straightforwardly with her and showed her what he truly felt for her. And perhaps she wasn't ready yet. Perhaps it wasn't the right time. He was so afraid of losing her. He knew the deep pain he felt back then when he thought he had lost her forever when she got shot. He knew that he would never let that happen again. But he wanted her so much. He had waited for so long and in that very moment he just wished he could follow his instincts, his desires, and mostly - his heart. And they were all telling him to go back inside and finish what he had started.

He hesitantly took the doorknob in his hands, ready to open the door and go back when he heard Kate's laugh from inside. He guessed that she was playing with the dog so he changed his mind and slowly walked away. He changed his mind and decided that it was best to leave her alone. When she was ready he was gonna know. He would feel it in his heart. The time would be right and he wouldn't have any doubts about it. He decided it's best for both of them if he wait for her to make the first step between them. Whenever she was ready. He was going to wait no matter how long it would take her. He was going to wait patiently for her and for whenever she was ready because he surely knew it was going to be really soon. He just felt it in his heart. Soon but not just yet.


End file.
